


Le Long Voyage de la Caporale Augustine de Valern

by Valadilen



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Coin Guards, Investigations, No Spoilers, Ocean, Seahorse, Ship, garde du denier, hippocampe, naute, nauts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valadilen/pseuds/Valadilen
Summary: Alors que la Caporale de la Garde du Denier, Augustine de Valern, pleure le décès de ses partenaires, elle embarque avec son régiment pour la fameuse île de Teer Fradee. Sur le navire l'Hippocampe, sous le commandement du Capitaine Vasco, elle va prendre involontairement part à une bien triste affaire, rappelant les lourdes traditions des Nautes.
Kudos: 1





	1. Au début du commencement, il y avait une fin

Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire maintenant. Adrien et Maximilien étaient morts. La Malichor était une belle salope comme ça : elle prenait les meilleurs comme les pires ; mais surtout ceux que l’on veut voir rester. L’alcool brûlait dans la gorge ; cependant pas assez au goût d’Augustine. Elle était entrée chez les Deniers il y avait maintenant vingt-et-un ans. Aujourd’hui âgé de vingt-huit ans, elle avait grandi avec Adrien, sous la coupe bienveillante de Maximilien. Le trio formait une équipe de choc que les Deniers de la Congrégation des Marchands envoyaient pour des missions délicates nécessitant aussi bien de la finesse que de la force brute. Ça, c’était _avant_ que la Malichor de décime Sérène alors que la guerre fait rage entre l’Alliance du Pont et Thélème ; les principaux alliés de la principauté.

Augustine avala un énième verre. Cela faisait deux semaines qu’elle se noyait dans son chagrin. Le Commandant n’était pas satisfait du tout avec cette absence injustifiée. Les Deniers étaient, selon lui, meilleurs que cela. Il n’avait pas tort, mais la brave petite soldat n’avait plus l’énergie de suivre le code d’honneur. C’était probablement pour cela que le commandement l’envoyait loin de Sérène –et des restes de ses amis. Teer Fradee. La mystérieuse île, mère de légendes et de créatures extraordinaires. Un endroit pour mourir si la colonisation se passe mal. Thélème et l’Alliance avaient déjà un pied dessus. L’appel du gain, et le désespoir du Prince d’Orsay, poussait la Congrégation à suivre l’exemple. Si les nobles partaient, alors la Garde du Denier aussi.

L’heure du grand départ approchait. Avec son ordre de transfert dans la poche, Augustine passa son sac en bandoulière à son épaule, puis abandonna ses quatre bouteilles vides sur la table. Le tenancier était trop occupé à se plaindre des tables cassées auprès d’une noble femme pour s’apercevoir que la Denier partait sans payer.

Augustine passa dans les ruelles boueuses et nauséabonde, entre les corps et les mourants. Les malades crachaient leurs poumons dans de violente quinte de toux, d’autres cherchaient désespérément avec leurs yeux aveugles le chemin de leur maison –depuis longtemps pillée par les malfrats. La Denier passa son chemin sans s’intéresser à ces âmes en peines. Elle suivait simplement les hauts mâts des bateaux des Nautes, qui attendaient cargos et passagers. Sur la lettre, il était indiqué qu’elle devait embarquer sur l’ _Hippocampe_ , sous le commandement du Capitaine Vasco, avec le reste de son régiment. Ledit régiment n’était pas au rendez-vous. Déjà à bord ? Augustine abandonna l’idée de trouver des Deniers pour se concentrer sur le navire sur lequel elle allait vivre pendant plusieurs mois. L’ _Hippocampe_ était beau. Non pas que la Denier était experte en la matière ; mais elle aimait l’apparence du vaisseau. Elle était aussi curieuse de savoir comment un bâtiment en bois flottant sur l’eau pourrait bien les emmener de l’autre côté de l’océan sans être détruit au passage. Là était l’un des plus grands secrets des Nautes ; dont l’art de la navigation était un secret bien gardé. Certains disaient que c’était de la magie ; mais personne n’avait jamais eux de réponses claires de la part des marins.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

C’était une femme, une Nautes, de cinquantaine d’années, abondamment tatouée, cheveux grisonnants, une sale trogne mais aucune agressivité dans le regard.

« Je cherche mon régiment. » Répondit platement Augustine.

« Ils ne sont pas encore là. Le Gouverneur et le Légat ne sont pas encore arrivé non plus, alors le départ a été retardé. Vous voulez aider en attendant ? »

La femme s’interrompit pour réfléchir. Augustine était une Denier, un soldat ne travaillant qu’au son de l’or, qui en plus empestait l’alcool. La réputation de sa guilde allait convaincre la Naute de retirer ce qu’elle venait de dire. Si Augustine ne détestait pas autant cette mauvaise renommée, elle aurait laissé faire. Cependant elle glissa son épée derrière sa ceinture et invita la Naute à lui montrer quoi faire. Celle-ci eut un moment d’hésitation avant de finalement la guider vers le port où la marchandise attendait d’être transportée dans les cales des navires. Augustine n’avait pas le droit d’entrer dans les entrepôts, mais il y avait assez de caisses sur le quai pour l’occuper un bon moment. Elle souleva les lourds colis sans l’ombre d’une difficulté. Ses deux décennies parmi les Deniers servaient à bien plus que se battre. Rapidement, la Naute n’hésita pas à donner des tâches plus délicates ou plus difficiles. Elles travaillaient ensemble, à l’unisson. C’était étrange pour la navigatrice ; mais Augustine avait l’habitude de s’adapter à des situations hors du commun. Après trois bonnes heures de travail intense, les deux femmes furent interrompues par une voix jeune mais sévère.

L’homme était un Naute portant une tenue de capitaine. Il n’était pas aussi tatoué que la navigatrice, mais détenait définitivement le pouvoir sur le quai.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Gronda-t-il.

« C’est Augustine de Valren, Capitaine, une Denier arrivée en avance. Elle a accepté de nous aider. » Intervint la navigatrice. « Elle doit embarquer avec son régiment sur notre vaisseau. »

Le Capitaine étudia Augustine des pieds à la tête. Ses yeux fins étaient si perçants que la Denier eut l’impression de retourné en enfance, pendant les inspections surprises et sans pitiés des recrues.

« Au moindre problème, vous resterez sur le quai. Compris ? »

Le Capitaine n’attendait aucune réponse de la part des deux femmes. Il s’éloigna pour remonter les bretelles d’un marin maladroit, juste avant de serrer la main d’une noble femme armée.

« Ça, c’était Capitaine Vasco, de l’ _Hippocampe_. Sévère mais le meilleur d’entre nous. » Expliqua la navigatrice.

« Merci d’être intervenue. » Dit Augustine.

« Ce n’est rien. On est très en retard. »

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« Amunet. Maintenant au travail ! »

Le travail était long et fastidieux. Bien que le dur labeur ne fût pas étranger à la Denier, Augustine du reconnaître qu’être Naute demandait une force et conscience professionnelle hors du commun. Ils étaient peut-être très portés sur la boisson, ces marins n’en restaient pas moins de valeureuses âmes.

Puis la rumeur se répandit comme une trainée de poudre : le fils du Prince d’Orsay, le futur gouverneur de la Nouvelle-Sérène, avait provoqué des brigands qui l’avaient enlevé. Cela était l’origine du retard considérable de la flotte avait pris. Augustine avait beaucoup de respect pour ses employeurs, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de penser que ce Constantin d’Orsay était le premier des incompétents. Ce garçon devait diriger la nouvelle cité de la Congrégation à plusieurs mois de voyage de la cité-mère ? Les citoyens de la principauté étaient dans de beaux draps…

Enfin, le Gouverneur monta à bord, accompagné de la noble femme armée (qui s’avérait être sa cousine, Madame de Sardet, Légat de la Nouvelle-Sérène), du Capitaine Kurt de la Garde du Denier, et enfin du Capitaine Vasco. Augustine avait déjà rejoint son régiment et suivait vaguement les directives de ses chefs. Elle prêtait néanmoins une attention plus soutenue à différents personnages : ceux mentionnés plus tôt, ainsi qu’Amunet. La navigatrice aboyait des ordres aux jeunes mousses tout en aidant d’autres matelots à attachés la grande voile. Celle-ci se gonfla de vent, ébranlant tout le navire, le portant sur la surface de l’eau. Alors que le Capitaine Vasco lançait ses ordres, l’ _Hippocampe_ quitta le port de Sérène avec un objectif précis qui se ressentait jusqu’à la moelle des eaux. Était-ce la fameuse magie des Nautes ou une simple illusion de leurs contrôles ? Augustine écarta rapidement ces pensées quand elle réalisa qu’elle n’avait jamais voyager sur la mer. Tout était nouveau, les sensations aussi bien dans les jambes que dans l’estomac. Une distinct envie de vomir lui monta rapidement à la gorge : elle la réprima avec force. Puis son cœur pris le relais. Les urnes d’Adrien et Maximilien étaient dans le caveau de la Garde du Denier. Alors que la ville s’éloignait, la Denier eut le sentiment de rompre brutalement avec le monde. Son monde.

Alors qu’elle se tenait droite devant la porte des quartiers du Gouverneur, Augustine murmura une douce chanson.

_Adieux mes amis. Adieux mes frères._

_Aujourd’hui vous mourrez, mais un jour je vous rejoindrai._

_Dans ce monde si détestable, ou le suivant si mystérieux, je vous retrouverai._

_Adieux mes amis. Adieux mes frères._

_D’une lame au cœur ou de chagrin, viendra bien le jour où je mourrai,_

_Mais soyez-en sûr, car je le jure : un jour, je vous retrouverai._


	2. De l'eau dans le gaz

Le vaisseau du Capitaine Vasco était immense. Le régiment entier chargé de la garde du Gouverneur ne remplissait pas le quart de l’espace disponible. Ainsi, il y avait largement de l’espace pour un peu de solitude pendant les permissions. Travaillant surtout la nuit, Augustine avait donc quartier libre de sept heures du matin jusqu’à treize heures ; avant de se manifester auprès de son commandant pour les exercices journaliers suivis de la répartition des tâches.

Le quartier des femmes était un large espace où les lits superposés offraient un peu de calme en journée. La plupart de l’équipage fonctionnait le jour, les nuits ne nécessitant pas autant de surveillance que le jour. Ce rythme était scrupuleusement contrôlé par le Capitaine Vasco qui, en maîtrisant les heures d’affluences, limitaient les débordements. Augustine avait remarqué qu’il prenait toujours les heures les plus difficiles, c’est-à-dire quand elle part se reposer et quand elle revient sur le pont, jusqu’à sa prise de poste vers vingt heures. Comment faisait-il pour survivre à de tels horaires sans s’effondrer était un mystère. Un autre secret des Nautes ou une simple habitude professionnelle ? Quoi qu’il en soit, Augustine respectait l’endurance du (très) jeune capitaine.

Ce matin-là, alors que la Denier défaisait son armure, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de femmes dans le quartier. Certaines Deniers préféraient se trouver d’autres endroits pour fermer les yeux, ne voulant pas faire aveuglément confiance aux Nautes masculins. Augustine ne faisait pas forcément confiance aux Nautes, mais elle savait qu’au moindre problème, quelqu’un finira avec le crâne ouvert et un autre par-dessus bord. La plupart des Nautes n’étaient pas un modèle d’intelligence, mais tout comme les Deniers, ils n’étaient pas stupides au point de prendre le risque de contrarier leurs chefs. Si le Capitaine Vasco était jeune et aimable avec son équipage, il inspirait aussi un niveau de crainte volontaire et mesuré.

Quelqu’un entra.

Suivit par une jeune mousse aux cheveux châtains, Amunet se traina jusqu’à son lit avant de grimper dedans et s’affaler telle une loque humaine.

« Rude nuit ? » Demanda Augustine dont les tours de gardes avaient été d’un ennui profond.

« Longue nuit. » Corrigea Amunet en marmonnant. « Je ne suis plus de première jeunesse. »

« Et pourtant si jolie. » Sourit Augustine.

« Tu parles ! avec ma trogne je n’intéresse plus grand monde… ! » S’esclaffa Amunet. « Cela étant dit, je ne suis pas non plus en chasse pour une partie de jambe en l’air. Toi ? »

« Je te redit ça quand nous serons à Teer Fradee. »

Amunet se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder la Denier qui relâchait sa brassière et sa chemise. « As-tu encore peur des eaux ? »

Augustine eut un instant de réflexion. La profondeur de l’océan l’inquiétait, mais pas autant qu’au départ. Elle ne savait pas nagée, mais avait répété inlassablement, les quatre premières semaines de voyages, les bons conseils des Nautes si jamais elle finissait à l’eau. Deux mois plus tard, ils n’avaient pas rencontré de tempête ni de créatures des mers agressives. En un sens, ils n’avaient pas été en réel danger. Ce n’était cependant pas à cela qu’elle pensait quand elle espérait voir Teer Fradee. Augustine passait un cap –littéralement—de sa vie. L’île mystérieuse était ainsi un nouveau départ, un saut de la fois dans l’inconnu le plus complet. Allait-elle réussir à s’adapter à sa nouvelle vie ? Allait-elle réussir à ne plus avoir mal en pensant à ses défunts amis restés sur le continent ? Allait-elle survivre suffisamment longtemps à la Nouvelle-Sérène pour avoir le temps de reconstruire sa vie ? Non pas qu’elle avait le projet d’avoir des enfants, mais elle imaginait bien une maison à son nom, le plaisir de récolter le fruit d’un dur travail effectuer d’un potager qu’elle aurait elle-même fait pousser. D’un point de vu professionnel, elle espérait une promotion qui lui permettrai d’aboyer sur des recrues sans pour autant mettre sa vie en jeu tous les jours.

Alors qu’elle expliqua tout cela à Amunet, celle-ci eut un petit ricanement amusé. Cette vie-là lui était étrangère. Tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était de navigué jusqu’à ce que son corps soit engloutit par la mer. Avoir le vent dans les cheveux, l’adrénaline des tempêtes, des beuveries avec sa « famille » les autres Nautes… Tous séparaient Augustine d’Amunet, pourtant elles s’entendaient très bien. La première avait impressionné la seconde par sa discipline et sa force ; la seconde avait impressionné la première pour exactement les mêmes raisons.

Augustine s’allongea dans le lit juste en dessous de celui d’Amunet. Elles restèrent silencieuses de longs instants, s’adonnant aux douceurs du sommeil…

Le levé fut difficile. Augustine émergea de ce qui semblait être le repos le plus lourd qu’elle ait eut de toute sa vie. Cela lui rappela cette mission qu’elle avait faites avec Maximilien et Adrien, où ils avaient été drogués par leurs cibles. La sensation de coton dans la bouche, le goût amer, les tourbillons dans le crâne, les yeux désorientés… tous les symptômes était là. Augustine entendit au loin une voix marmonner des mots indistincts ; avant qu’un lourd corps ne tombe du lit du dessus. Amunet râla vaguement avant de lancer une série d’insultes. Augustine voulu se mettre sur le côté pour voir se qu’il se passe, peut-être aider la Naute à se relever. Son corps engourdit se tourna avec une lenteur extrême.

La porte s’ouvrit en grand quand l’un des lieutenants du Capitaine Vasco entra pour les chercher. Il gronda quelque chose avant de s’interrompre. Puis il partit en courant. Les (longues) minutes suivantes, les volets servants de fenêtres s’ouvrirent en grands. Le lieutenant revint dans le quartier des femmes, cette fois avec le Capitaine Vasco, Capitaine Kurt et d’autres officiers. Des Nautes accoururent auprès d’Amunet. Ils essayèrent de la relever, mais elle gronda quand elle posa le pied sur le sol. Augustine était trop engourdie pour bouger. La Denier sentit celle de Kurt sur son épaule.

« Réveille-toi, soldat ! » Ordonna-t-il. « Bouges-toi, c’est un ordre ! »

La technique n’était pas mauvaise : à moins d’attendre que les effets s’estompent d’eux-mêmes, stimuler l’esprit était le seul moyen de contourner le problème. Mais Augustine eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux.

« Sont-elles empoisonnées ? » S’inquiéta le Capitaine Kurt.

« Non. Elles ont respiré pendant plusieurs heures un gaz endormant, issue d’une plante sur Teer Fradee. » Expliqua gravement le Capitaine Vasco. « Elles vont reprendre leurs esprits dans plusieurs heures. Allez chercher le médecin de bord ! Je n’aime pas l’aspect de la cheville d’Amunet. »

L’un des Nautes obtempéra, tandis que deux autres asseyaient la navigatrice sur le lit d’à côté. Augustine observait tout cela en silence, comme si son esprit était loin. Elle se força d’ouvrir les yeux. Ce qui lui sauta à l’esprit était une absence. N’y avait-il pas une mousse sur le lit du bas, quatre ranger plus loin ? Habituellement, Augustine pouvait la voire très clairement à cette heure-là de la journée, depuis sa couche. La gamine avait dû aller manger. Non. Bien sûr que non. Elle devrait être ici, dans le même état que ses aînées. Peut-être était-elle partie avant le gaz ? Peut-être était-elle celle qui avait lancé le gaz ? Augustine essaya de pointer du doigt le lit qu’elle visait. Mais Kurt ne remarqua même pas ses efforts. Elle finit par grommeler quelques choses d’incompréhensif.

« Tu te réveilles enfin, soldat ? » Grommela le Capitaine du Denier.

Il aperçut alors qu’Augustine essayait de montrer quelque chose. Il suivit la main du regard, se pencha pour se mettre dans le bon angle de vu. La Denier eut l’une de ses stupide réflexion que l’on a quand on n’a pas tous ses fagots à l’abri : le Capitaine venait de se faire couper les cheveux.

« Capitaine. » Lança le Denier, aux aguets.

Vasco envoya un Naute faire la tournée des rangs. Il n’y avait rien d’anormal, ni même une autre personne.

« Tu nous diras plus tard, soldat. » Dit le Capitaine Kurt. « En attendant, bouges-toi ! »


	3. L'Ombre de l'Hippocampe

Le médecin avait fait trois fois cinq tests différents. Bien que le Capitaine Vasco, ainsi que trois de ses lieutenants, avaient identifié la cause du mal, la tête-d’oiseau insistait pour faire des tests pour la Malichor, le scorbut et la gangrène. Les résultats furent à prévoit : ni Amunet, ni Augustine n’étaient atteintes d’une quelconque maladie. La Navigatrice s’était cependant cassé la cheville en tomba du lit. Cela ne plut à personne, encore moins à Amunet.

Augustine finissait de remettre ses bottes quand le Capitaine Kurt, accompagnée par Madame de Sardet, entrèrent dans la salle d’examen. De près, la marque de la Dame était beaucoup plus impressionnante ; mais la Denier s’efforça de détourner son regard.

« Capitaine. Votre Excellence. » Dit-elle en se levant.

« Qu’a dit le médecin ? » Demanda le Capitaine Kurt.

« Rien d’anormal, Capitaine. » Répondit promptement Augustine. « Je peux retourner à mon poste immédiatement. »

« Pas encore, soldat. » Dit doucement Madame de Sardet. « Les circonstances dans lesquels on vous a trouver sont très particulières. Je souhaiterai vous poser quelques questions. »

Augustine attendit la première question. La Légat de la Congrégation sortit un petit carnet, choisi une page et sélectionna une note qui lui semblait la plus pertinente. La dame était définitivement une savante.

« Un lieutenant Naute, constatant l’absence de la Navigatrice Amunet pour le repas de pré-relève, descendit dans le Quartier des Femmes pour la quérir. » Commença-t-elle par dire. « En entrant, selon ses propres mots, une odeur trouble l’inquiéta ; en particulier quand il aperçut la navigatrice Amunet au sol, visiblement en souffrance. J’ai conscience que l’expérience était difficile pour vous, mais pourriez-vous nous raconter tout ce dont vous vous souvenez, depuis le moment où vous avez pris votre congé au petit matin jusqu’au moment où l’on vous à trouver. »

Augustine encaissa la question, prenant conscience de la difficulté qu’elle représentait.

« J’ai été en poste toute la nuit. Trois rondes sur le pont du navire, puis de garde devant la porte d’accès aux cales avec un Naute. J’ai pris mon congé au levé du soleil, vers sept heures. Je me suis rendu dans les Quartiers des Femmes. Amunet ait arrivé après moi, avec une mousse. »

« Une autre Naute ? » Répéta Kurt.

« Oui, Capitaine. J’essayais de vous montrer son lit tout à l’heure. »

« Il n’y avait personne. »

« Elle était bien dans sa couche quand je me suis endormie. »

« Qui était-elle ? » Demanda Madame de Sardet.

« Je ne sais pas, Votre excellence. Amunet pourra vous dire mieux que moi. »

« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur elle ? »

« Elle fait souvent les nocturnes, comme moi, Votre Excellence. A part cela, je ne peux pas dire grand-chose : elle est discrète et ne parle pas beaucoup. »

Madame de Sardet eut un petit moment de réflexion. La marque sur son visage bougea tandis qu’elle serra les dents un bref instant. Elle n’était pas en colère, mais l’inquiétude était presque palpable.

« Vous connaissez Navigatrice Amunet depuis longtemps ? » Continua-t-elle.

« Depuis notre départ de Sérène, Votre Excellence. » Répondit Augustine. « J’étais arrivée en avance, elle m’a demander d’aider à embarquer des marchandises. Nous nous entendons bien depuis lors. »

« Quand vous vous êtes couchés, avez-vous remarquer quelque chose d’anormal ? Pendant vos rondes peut-être ? »

« Non, rien, Votre Excellence… » Augustine s’interrompit. Les souvenirs confus des dernières heures essayaient de faire surface.

« Caporale. » Rappela à l’ordre Capitaine Kurt.

Augustine ne l’écouta pas. Elle se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le souvenir était juste là, à portée de main. Elle marchait dans le couloir en allant se coucher. Et ensuite ? Elle pose sa main sur la clenche de la porte. Elle ouvre. Le grincement. Il n’était pas le même que d’habitude. Il était complexe. Mais elle est fatiguée, elle n’y prête pas attention. Le bruit que la porte avait fait était plus complexe. Double. Il était double. Une autre porte ? Non, après le Quartier des Femmes, il n’y a que des réserves et des salles réservées aux Nautes. A cette heure-là, il n’y a jamais personne en bas, puisque tout le monde est occupé sur le pont. Le Quartier des Hommes et celui des invités étaient de l’autre côté du bâtiment. Cela ne laissait que trois possibilités : Amunet, la mousse ou un intrus. Mais Amunet et la mousse sont Nautes, elles ont le droit d’entrer dans ces pièces adjacentes au Quartier des Femmes ; pourquoi auraient-elles essayé de dissimuler leur intrusion ?

La Denier essaya de retranscrire ses pensées le plus fidèlement possible à ces supérieures. Le Capitaine Kurt sembla approuver le fils de réflexions, mais gardait une attitude méfiante. Madame de Sardet, elle, s’interdit toutes réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Ce que venait de dire Augustine ne les arrangeaient nullement : les pièces mystérieuses leurs étaient interdites aussi. Si le Capitaine Vasco faisait preuve d’une hospitalité tout à fait convenable, il n’allait néanmoins pas détourner les règles de son organisme pour ses invités, peu importe leurs statuts sociaux et leurs richesses ; là la différence entre un Naute et un Denier. Avec le premier, les négociations sont impossibles ; tandis que le second est plus disposé à la discussion sur la musique des pièces d’or qui tombent dans ses mains.

Quand Augustine fut congédié, elle devait se rendre directement à son poste. Le gaz l’avait fait dormir pratiquement toute la journée. Là le problème : si elle voulait croire en l’honnêteté d’Amunet, Augustine ne savait absolument pas se qu’il s’était passé entre le moment où elle s’est endormie et le moment où elle a essayé de se lever. La Denier avait fait suffisamment de mission « particulière » pour savoir que ce qui semble être est souvent très différents de la vérité. Une chose était sûre : quelqu’un avait besoin d’être sûre qu’elle ne l’interromprait pas.

Plusieurs questions étaient à se poser :

Pour quelles raisons avait-elle été droguée ? Pour s’introduire dans les pièces réservées aux Nautes ? Si Amunet ou la mousse étaient responsable, elles auraient pu y aller sans lever de soupçons. A moins que l’accès ne soit réservé qu’aux officiers ? Dans ce cas, si l’intrus n’est pas un officier Naute, alors il devait y avoir quelques choses de précieux à l’intérieur, qui n’est pas utile ni le jour ni la nuit.

Justement, pourquoi le jour ? Droguer tout le monde la nuit serait plus facile : tout le monde dort ou se trouve en faible nombre sur le pont. Certes, mais il y a plus de rondes la nuit, du fait du petit nombre d’éveillés. Le risque d’être surpris en plein méfait est donc aussi important que le jour. Droguer trois personnes limite les risques de mettre à mal l’équipage… Là l’une des raisons de l’attaque : le navire doit rester en mouvement. Si la moitié de l’équipage est drogué, comment peut-on maintenir le navire sur la bonne voie, en particulier si une tempête devait se lever ?

Augustine se demanda inlassablement qui pouvait être à l’origine de cette attaque. Elle n’avait que trois suspects, dont un qui n’avait ni nom, ni genre, ni âge, ni apparence. Imaginons qu’Amunet est responsable : elle aurait fait mine de s’endormir, se serait levée une fois Augustine dans le pays des songes puis aurait lâcher le gaz en sortant. Elle serait ensuite revenue, inhalant suffisamment de gaz pour en subir les effets. La cheville cassé était-elle prévu ou étai-ce un accident ? Et quel serait son mobile ? De plus, cela n’explique toujours pas la disparition de la mousse. L’aurait-elle surprise, contraignant la navigatrice à la faire disparaître ? Cela paraissait peu probable : Amunet aurait pu la ramener dans la pièce et blâmer les effets du gaz pour toutes accusations contre elle. Tout cela semblait très capillotracté.

Imaginons maintenant que la mousse soit responsable. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quels serait son mobile, pourquoi auraient-elles drogué ses deux ainées alors que celles-ci dormaient comme des souches ? Et comment une mousse peut-elle se procurer du gaz en provenance de Teer Fradee ? Qu’Amunet puisse en acheter était une idée raisonnable : sa paie le lui permettrait. La mousse l’aurait fabriqué elle-même lors de sa dernière escale sur l’île ? Avait-elle déjà mis les pieds sur Teer Fradee ? A l’évidence, Augustine n’avait pas assez d’éléments pour incriminer la mousse ; ce qui ne la mettait pas au-dessus de tous soupçons.

Enfin, imaginons que le responsable soit un intrus. Il fallait pouvoir déterminer plusieurs éléments. Son genre : un homme, une femme, un neutre ? Son âge : si les jeunes gens sont plus susceptibles de faire des idioties, les plus âgés ont eu le temps de développé des rancunes ou des ambitions. Le mobile : rancune, ambitions, stupidité… Tout cela est bien gentil, mais n’indique pas de raisons solides d’attaque le Quartier des Femmes d’un navire Naute, à plusieurs mois de distance du Continent et de Teer Fradee. De plus, les raisons peuvent varier en fonction de l’appartenance de la personne à un groupe ou une nation : l’intru est-il de l’Alliance ? De Thélème ? De la Congrégation ? Un Naute ? Un Denier ? Un serviteur quelconque ? L’attaque avait-elle eut lieux par l’appel du gain, part une foi zélée ou pour révéler les secrets des Nautes ? Si cela avait été le cas, pourquoi endormir et non tuer ? Quand Thélème pourchasse les non croyants, la violence est leur outil de choix ; de même pour l’Alliance quand il s’agit de progrès technologiques sans oublier la Congrégation quand un contrat avantageux est en ligne de mire.

Augustine devait faire la première ronde autour du pont avec Dimitri le Naute et Carolin le Denier. Personne n’échangea de mot. La Denier alla ensuite se mettre au poste de garde devant la porte des quartiers du Capitaine Vasco, avec le Naute Wilhem. Le deuxième tour de garde se faisait dans les cales, avec les Deniers Carolin et François ainsi que les Nautes Valentin, Will et Amunet. Celle-ci tenait debout grâce à des renforts à la cheville et une béquille. S’il y avait un problème, elle avait pour ordre de se mettre en retrait. De manière plus générale, elle devait se rendre utile sans aggraver l’état de sa cheville que le médecin avait soigné comme il avait pu. La Naute prit rapidement –et discrètement—Augustine à part.

« Que diable s’est-il passé tout à l’heure ? » Demanda-t-elle, tremblant d’inquiétude et de rage. « Je m’endort sans problème mais me réveille avec une cheville cassée ? J’ai cinquante balais ! Si mon pied ne se soigne pas je serai contrainte de rester sur terre pour le restant de mes jours ! »

Augustine enregistra cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Sa théorie concernant Amunet tombait en partie à l’eau face au désir incarnée de voguer sur les mers jusqu’à la mort de la Naute. Mais peut-être était-elle quand même responsable mais que sa chute avait été un accident ?

« Je ne sais pas. Il y avait quelqu’un dans le couloir quand je suis descendu me coucher. » Répondit alors Augustine. « Etait-ce toi ? »

« Non, je suis arrivée quand tu retirais ton armure. »

« Et la mousse ? »

Amunet chercha dans sa mémoire.

« Lily est son nom. C’est son premier voyage dans l’équipage de Vasco ; son troisième en tout. Je ne sais qui elle est à part ça. »

« C’est courant pour les Nautes de changer de régime—de navire comme ça ? »

Amunet attira l’attention d’Augustine sur un objet imaginaire, derrière de larges caisses en bois. Une fois derrière, personne ne pouvait les voir. La navigatrice ne faisait-elle pas confiance à ses frères ?

« On ne retrouve pas la gamine. » Murmura-t-elle. « Elle n’a pas répondu à l’appel tout à l’heure. »

Elle s’assit sur une caisse pour soulager sa cheville.

« Es-tu sûre qu’elle soit une Naute ? »

Amunet regarda la Denier avec cet air qu’on l’on a quand on voit quelqu’un uriné en public.

« Bien sûre qu’elle est Naute ! Tu n’as pas vu ses tatouages ? »

« Ils sont vrais ? »

La question n’était pas aussi stupide qu’elle en avait l’air. Dans une autre vie, Augustine avait pu voir des tatouages faux mais très convaincant, justement pour mettre son équipe sur une fausse piste. Quand un témoin dit que le coupable d’un meurtre à un tatouage sur la face, personne ne pense à regarder du côté de ceux qui n’en on pas. Or si le tatouage n’est qu’un dessin facilement effaçable… Cette idée arriva dans le cerveau d’Amunet qui blêmit –ce qui était impressionnant compte-tenu de l’épaisseur de l’ancre sur son visage.

« Elle serait une intruse ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas. Mais une chose est sûre : quelqu’un s’est introduit dans les pièces adjacentes au Quartier des Femmes mais ne voulait pas faire de mal à l’équipage. Ces salles sont-elles accessibles par tous les Nautes ? »

« Non, juste les officiers. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elles contiennent. J’imagine qu’il soit s’agir de notre carte et de nos contrats, mais je n’en ai aucune certitude. »

« Des objets précieux ? »

« Je suppose ? » Répondit Amunet, visiblement frustrée par l’étrangeté de leurs situations à toutes les deux.

A ce niveau-là, Augustine écarta complètement Amunet de la liste des suspects. Concernant sa cheville, si elle savait que le gaz pouvait provoquer des accidents, elle se serait couchée dans un lit proche du sol ; afin de ne pas mettre en danger ses projets de fins de vie. De plus, son visage trahissait l’honnêteté de ses émotions. Elle était confuse, fatiguée, énervée et terrifiée par son avenir. Une Naute qui ne peu plus bouger aussi facilement qu’avant est une Naute vouée à rester sur les rives.

« As-tu remarqué quelques choses d’anormale la nuit dernière ? Tu connais le navire et l’équipage mieux que moi. » Dit Augustine alors que les deux femmes faisaient mines d’inspecter une autre zone de la grande cale.

La navigatrice fouilla sa mémoire. Elle avait visiblement déjà fait cet exercice, sans succès.

« Une odeur ? Une silhouette ? »

« J’aidais à lever l’une des voiles hier soir. J’ai vu qu’il y avait des nuages au loin, mais ils n’allaient pas vers nous. Il y avait une baleine qui a repris sa respiration loin à tribords. Puis j’ai vu le Gouverneur sortir pour se soulager. Quand je suis redescendue, je t’ai rejoint quand tu faisais ta ronde près du gouvernail. »

« Et ensuite ? »

Amunet héla ses frères pour leur dire qu’elle avait besoin d’air. Ils les laissèrent partir en les promettant d’être rapide. La Naute tira Augustine à bâbord du pont principal, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle vérifia la paroi extérieure puis se retourna vers la Denier.

« Je ne me souviens pas d’avoir vu Lily ce soir-là. Ni sur les mâts ni sur les ponts ou les cales. As-tu vu comment nous ne nous sommes dissimulés ? Les autres n’ont rien vu. »

« Que dis-tu ? »

« Est-il possible que nous ayons des clandestins à bord ? » S’inquiéta Amunet.

« A toi de me le dire ! » S’exclama à mi-voix Augustine.

« Le navire regorge d’endroit discret, mais nous vérifions le contenu du navire plusieurs fois. Tu nous as bien vu au moment du départ ! Sans compter que le voyage dure plusieurs mois. Comment un clandestin peut-il survivre sans eau et nourriture ? Celles-ci son fermé à double tour et seul le Capitaine et son second ont la clef. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en silence. Puis elles partirent en direction de la cuisine. A cette heure-là, il n’y avait personne. La Denier découvrit une salle équipée mais vide de tout moyen de sustentation. Il n’y avait même pas de vin. L’accès au garde-manger était verrouillé, n’ont pas par un verrou, mais quatre, tous différent. Une seule clef, un code, deux puzzles.

« N’est-ce pas un peu excessif ? » Demanda Augustine.

« Quand nous voyageons en mer, notre seule source de nourriture est la pêche. Mais elle n’est pas suffisante pour alimenter tout le monde. Si nous venions à manquer, nous n’arriverions jamais à bon port vivants. » Expliqua Amunet. « C’est aussi pour cela que les intrus sont jetés à la mer. »

« Tu es sérieuse ?! »

« Nous ne gardons que les enfants –comme tu peux l’imaginer. Mais ceux-ci sont rarement des clandestins. Si une femme enceinte voyage sans notre accord, on garde l’enfant et la laisse au premier port. C’est l’une des circonstances de recrutement « Né-mer ». »

« Comment as-tu été recrutée ? » Demanda par curiosité Augustine.

« Mes parents m’ont échangé contre un contrat. Je suis originaire de l’Alliance, mais c’est tout ce que je sais. Toi ? »

« J’étais une bouche de trop à nourrir, trop vieille pour les Nautes, alors direction la Garde du Denier. » Résuma Augustine.

Revenant sur leur situation, les deux femmes inspectèrent les cuisines. Aucunes portes n’avaient été forcée, il n’y avait pas de traces d’intrusions.

« Bon. Reprenons ce que nous savons. » Lâcha Amunet. « S’il y a un clandestin à bord… »

« Il aurait besoin de trois choses : un endroit pour se cacher, de la nourriture pour se cacher et un moyen de se soulager la vessie. On ne peut pas deviner le premier et le dernier, mais on sait que le deuxième est impossible à obtenir sans d’une part la clef, d’une autre part les codes. »

« Deux éléments que seuls le Capitaine Vasco et le Second Tamar ont. » Continua Amunet.

« Sans oublier que seuls les officiers Nautes ont l’autorisation d’entrer dans les pièces adjacentes au Quartier des Femmes. » Dit Augustine.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la cuisine.

« Le responsable de l’attaque contre nous serait le Capitaine ou le Second. » Conclu gravement Amunet.

« Ou l’un d’entre eux est un complice. Que peux-tu me dire sur eux ? »

« Capitaine Vasco est un excellent Capitaine, attaché aux Nautes. Nous sommes sa famille. Il est sévère mais juste. » Expliqua Amunet. « Il est jeune, très jeune, mais ne se laisse pas démonter par les jaloux. Il prend soin de tout le monde. »

« Et le Second Tamar ? »

Amunet réfléchit. Son opinion sur lui était plus mitigée que celle sur Vasco.

« Il est particulier. Il fait partie de la famille, mais je ne lui confierais pas forcément la caisse de la boutique. » Expliqua la Naute. « Quand le Capitaine Vasco a pris le commandement de l’Hippocampe, il souhaitait un autre Second, Gabin, mort depuis. Nous étions d’accord avec ce choix : il était logique. Gabin était loyal, intelligent, intransigeant mais bienveillant. Il était aussi un doyen des océans et connaissait les mers comme le fond de sa poche. »

« Pourquoi choisir Tamar alors ? »

« Vasco n’a pas eu le choix : l’ordre venait du Commandant. » Répondit Amunet.

« Et Tamar zieutait le poste ? »

« Énormément, mais il est du genre à respecter les ordres. » Répondit Amunet.

Augustine commençait à voir l’ombre d’un songe d’une idée. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, mais si son instinct était juste, alors il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Et comment est mort Gabin ? » Demanda-t-elle.

La question surpris, mais Amunet lui répondit.

« Noyé. » Dit tristement Amunet. « Nous étions en mer, il s’occupait de la grande voile. On ne sait pas comment, il a perdu ses appuie et ai tomber dans l’eau. Il s’était cogné la tête, donc n’a pas chercher à remonter à la surface. Quand nous l’avons repêché il était trop tard. De toute manière, le médecin de bord nous a dit qu’avec l’état dans lequel son crâne se trouvait, il n’aurait pas survécu longtemps. »

« Pardonne-moi cette question, mais je dois la poser. » Dit Augustine. « Qui était dans les hauteurs avec Gabin ce jour-là ? »

Amunet ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Son regard se perdit sur un point invisible et distant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Sa gorge se noua.

« Tamar. C’était Tamar. » Dit-elle. « Il aurait tué Gabin pour le poste de Second ? »

« Je ne peux pas l’affirmer. » Soupira Augustine. « Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que j’entends ce genre d’histoire.

Il y eut un silence. La Denier reprit la parole.

« Qu’est-ce que Gabin aurait à gagner à faire passer des clandestins pour Teer Fradee ? »


	4. Une bien triste affaire...

Augustine s’était renseigné avant d’aller parler au Capitaine Vasco. Elle avait demandé, auprès de d’autre Naute, l’histoire de Gabin. Tous les témoignages se recoupaient. La jeune mousse aux cheveux châtains n’avaient pas refait surface. Avait-elle été tuée cette fameuse matinée ? Ou bien était-ce elle que le Second cachait ? Ces questions-là, la Denier se les garda. Mais sous les yeux de ses officiers Deniers, elle raconta tout ce qu’elle avait découvert avec Amunet la veille. Beaucoup d’argument n’étaient pas fondé sur des preuves. Certains diraient que ce n’était que de la fumée. Mais la parole d’Amunet et les encouragements de Madame de Sardet, qui avait écouté avec grand intérêt, poussa le Capitaine Vasco à écouter le récit étrange d’Augustine. Quand elle eut terminé, il alla droit vers le garde-manger. Il ouvrit la porte et entra, accompagner du Capitaine Kurt et de Madame de Sardet. Augustine et Amunet, ainsi que l’escorte, restèrent dehors, sous les yeux ébahis des commis de cuisine. Le Capitaine en ressortit furieux.

« Tout le monde sur le pont ! Même ceux qui dorment ! Immédiatement ! » S’égosilla-t-il.

Tous obtempérèrent sans l’ombre d’une hésitation. Il était rare de voir cet homme en colère. Sur le pont, Augustine rejoignit rapidement son régiment, tous au garde-à-vous. Elle observa Madame de Sardet discuter avec le Gouverneur, puis l’invita à se promener sur le pont supérieur en compagnie des ministres et conseillers. Ils ne se doutaient de rien. Le Second Tamar s’approcha de Vasco, lui demandant ce qu’il se passait. Le Capitaine lui ordonna de se mettre dans le rang, comme tout le monde. Puis il disparu avec Madame de Sardet et le Capitaine Kurt, dans les étages inférieurs, par l’accès vers le Quartier des Femmes. Ils en ressortirent prestement avec une personne de plus, une gamine au cheveux châtain avec le visage barbouillé de peintures. Kurt la tenait sans ménagement par le bras. Madame de Sardet le suivit, un enfant dans chaque main. Elle les distrayait rapidement en les emmenant voir les jolies vagues depuis le pont supérieur. Vasco, lui, sortit des étages inférieurs avec un nourrisson de quelques mois seulement.

Augustine croisa le regard d’Amunet, qui se tenait avec ses frères et sœurs un peu plus loin. Elles partagèrent une mine grave, puis redirigèrent leurs regards vers le Capitaine. Quand au Second, devenu pâle, il fut emmené par les gardes Nautes sur ordre du Capitaine.

Plus tard, alors qu’Amunet et Augustine partageaient un repas bien mérité, elles furent honorées par la présence de Madame de Sardet, qui prit place avec elles. La noble dame souhaitait leurs expliquer l’affaire par le menu.

« Lily a un petit frère et une petite sœur. Fille de tanneur, elle n’avait pas d’espoir de survivre si elle restait à Sérène. Entre la pauvreté et la Malichor, les chances étaient effectivement très fines. Alors elle s’était mise en tête d’aller à Teer Fradee. Pour cela, elle paya Tamar grassement pour pouvoir mener son projet à bien. Celui-ci les cacha dans l’une des cales privées où seuls les officiers ont le droit d’aller. Il interdit l’accès à la salle à tout le monde sauf lui et Vasco –mais se garda bien d’en souffler un traite mot au Capitaine. Le plan était le suivant : elle ne travaillerait comme « naute » que la nuit, pendant que les enfants dorment, pour n’éveiller les soupçons ne personnes. Sauf que l’affaire se compliqua rapidement pour elle. Ce qui n’était pas prévu était que Lily était enceinte, sans le savoir, au moment d’embarquer. Avec un bébé sur les bras, les besoins devinrent difficiles à combler. Quand vous êtes descendue vous coucher, Caporale, vous l’avez sans le vouloir surprise en train d’entrer avec des vivres dans les bras dans la zone interdite. Elle est alors remontée, faisant mine d’arriver avec vous, Navigatrice, pour se coucher. »

Madame de Sardet repris ses notes. Il y avait des détails que ni Augustine ni Amunet n’avaient besoin de savoir.

« Pourquoi nous avoir gazé ? » Demanda la Naute.

« Par peur et ignorance. Elle avait volé les ingrédient et outils de fabrication dans les cales ; outils destinés aux artificiers d’Hikmet sur Teer Fradee. » Répondit Madame de Sardet. « Elle pensait que cela vous tuerait –et cela aurait pu si vous étiez restées plusieurs jours dans l’air polluer. Mais votre exposition n’était pas suffisante pour vous faire du mal, ce qu’elle ne savait pas. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, heureuses d’être en vie et amer d’un tel gâchis. Lily risquait gros maintenant. Si ce n’était pas la justice des Nautes qui la punirait, ce serait celle des Deniers ou de la Congrégation.

« S’il y avait des enfants à bord, pourquoi n’avons-nous rien entendu ? » Demanda Amunet.

« Pour avoir fouillé l’endroit avec le Capitaine Vasco, j’ai pu constater que la zone interdite est un ensemble de salles et de couloirs labyrinthiques. La pièce dans laquelle elle se cachait étant éloignée de tout, personne ne pouvait entendre les petits… Ni le nouveau-né. » Dit Madame de Sardet. « Moi-même ne n’entendait plus les aboiements des officiers de la Garde du Denier. »

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » Demanda Augustine.

« Pour vous, Amunet, une généreuse prime pour compenser votre blessure et vous remercier des risques que vous avez encourut en enquêtant dans votre état. Votre esprit d’initiative n’est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux du Capitaine Vasco non-plus. » Expliqua Madame de Sardet. « Pour vous, Caporale de Valern, vous allez recevoir une prime pour des raisons similaires. J’ai entendu Kurt parler aux autres officiers d’une promotion ou d’un choix d’affectation pour vous dès notre arriver à Teer Fradee. »

« Et Lily ? »

« J’ai convaincu le Capitaine Vasco à pardonner à Lily ses crimes en attendant que nous arrivions à bon port ; mais il m’a fait comprendre qu’il ne lui permettra de ne manger que le strict nécessaire : du pain et de l’eau, dans une cellule au fond du navire. Elle aura pour voisin Tamar si j’ai bien compris. En ce qui concerne les petits… »

Il y eu un bref silence.

« Personne dans mon entourage n’a souhaiter les adopter. » Conclut la Dame. « Ils sont donc confiés, comme la tradition l’exige, aux Nautes. »

Sur cette note peu joyeuse, Madame de Sardet pris son congé. Plus tard, à cause de sa blessure, on confia à Amunet la garde des petits. Ceux-ci ne comprenaient pas ce qu’il se passait, mais ne faisaient pas de caprice non plus. On comprit rapidement que Lily n’était pas la grande sœur la plus aimable du monde. Elle faisait le strict minimum, ce qui était louable en soi. Hélas l’affection n’était pas de mise. Quant à Augustine, elle fut convoquée peu de temps après par ses supérieures. On lui donna une lourde bourse comme prime en plus de la paye, puis on lui demanda ce qu’elle voudrait faire une fois à Teer Fradee. Elle ne souvint alors de sa conversation avec Amunet. Entrainer des recrues, leurs apprendre à être des soldats compétents, honorables, empreint de bonnes mœurs. Entrainer des recrues. Sur ses mots, les officiers se regardèrent, hochèrent de la tête et tamponnèrent l’ordre de transfère.

Quand le navire arriva au port de la Nouvelle-Sérène, se fut avec une joie peu contenue qu’augustine de Valern mis les pieds sur le sol, dur, solide et immobile de l’île de Teer Fradee. Elle eut un pincement de cœur en disant au revoir à Amunet, dont la cheville soignée lui permettait de retourner sur les océans. Alors qu’elles buvaient un dernier verre ensemble, elles aperçurent les Nautes emmener Lily et Tamar quelques parts dans le port. Amunet grommela.

« Les contrebandiers sont condamnés aux travaux forcés. Si dans trois ans Tamar ne meurt pas dans les chantiers navals, il finira avec une corde autour du cou. »

« Et Lily ? »

« Le Capitaine l’a épargnée, donc elle ne mourra pas. Mais a quoi va ressembler sa vie à présent qui sait ? Tout ce que je sais c’est que comparé à ce qui l’attend, elle aurait mieux fait de risquer la Malichor sur le Continent. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Nous sommes Nautes, ‘Tine. » dit gravement Amunet. « Pas des enfants de chœurs. Vider les latrines ou être recruté par la Maison Close, dans tous les cas une vie qu’on ne souhaite même pas aux chiens. »

Augustine observa Lily une dernière fois. Elle se souvenait des rares fois où des femmes étaient arrêtées mais épargnées par la Garde du Denier. Personne ne les enviait. La Caporale avait-elle été suffisamment naïve pour croire que les Nautes étaient différents ?

Les deux femmes commandèrent une troisième bouteille qu’elles vidèrent avec entrain. Ce qu’il se passait dans la vie des autres ne les concernait pas.

Elles vivaient, elles étaient amies.

Au final, pour elles, c’étaient tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
